1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger or retainer assembly for securing relatively thick panel-like or sheet-like insulation material to a structure such as the refractory walls of a furnace. More particularly, the present invention relates an improved insulation stud for this retainer assembly. The insulation stud of the present invention is in the form of a bifurcated stud whose resulting fingers operate in scissors fashion to secure a retaining clip thereon.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice to line the refractory walls of a furnace with insulation material, generally in the form of thick panels, blankets or sheets, to protect the walls from the high temperature generated by the furnace. It is necessary to employ some type of device to anchor or secure the insulation material to the walls. During the course of time, it is also necessary to remove the old insulation material and reline the furnace, as the material will deteriorate during use.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,217 shows an insulation hanger in the form of an elongated stud having alternate teeth and notches along the narrow sides of the stud and a retaining clip or washer having a central rectangular opening therein. In order to secure the clip to the stud, after impaling insulation material thereon, it is necessary to push the washer or clip to the desired location and then rotate the clip 90 degrees. After the furnace has been in use for a period of time, the clip will sometimes fall off the stud.